Efectos del Alcohol
by Shoseiki
Summary: Luego de convertirse en Séptimo Hokage y contraer matrimonio con la Heredera del Clan Hyuuga; Hinata, la imagen de su amada Sakura-chan lo persigue hasta en los sueños. Tras años de duda y completa incertidumbre el rubio toma la decisión de preguntarle algo que siempre recordó: —¿Que tan falsa fue tu confesión de amor en el País del Hierro? [NaruSaku]


Los personajes no son míos, créditos a su creador Kishimoto. La imagen de portada la extraje de Google por lo tanto no soy su dueña, la trama sí es de mi autoría. **¡NADA de copiar o adaptar a otro fandom!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" **Efectos del Alcohol"**

Capitulo único

La pila de documentos archivados y listos por revisar no era argumento suficiente para mantenerlo más tiempo en la oficina de la Torre Hokage, y en caso de que fuera lo contrario, tampoco se quedaría. Dedicaba muchas horas a la elaboración de informes y revalorización de presupuestos establecidos en beneficio del Hospital de Konoha, consideraba justo reposar siquiera la larga noche en su casa o por lo menos, apartado del trabajo faltante. Pero al parecer Shikamaru no lo tomaba así.

—¡Estoy cansado, ttebayo!

—Comprendo lo que sientes, Naruto —suavizó el tono ante el repentino ataque del rubio—. Pero si dejas esto aquí mañana será el doble.

El joven se levantó del cómodo sillón, bufó enojado y caminó lento al cristal de la ventana localizada a unos pasos del escritorio —Ya es de noche. Mi familia me espera.

El castaño frunció ligeramente el ceño no procesando lo oído por boca de su superior. Lo conocía demasiado como para creerse esa excusa. El kitsune buscaba pretextos inútiles para justificar las tempranas salidas de la Torre, cuando todo el mundo sabía que su matrimonio con la heredera del Clan Hyuuga, Hinata, iba de mal en peor. El hecho de que tuvieran dos hijos; Himawari y Boruto, no cambiaba en nada la crítica situación sentimental por la que atravesaban. Las frecuentes discusiones y desacuerdos se agradaron con el paso de los años y la obstinante rutina. Naruto la quería, sí, pero no de la misma forma que ella a él. La diferencia era mayor y el rubio no podía obligar a su corazón a sentir algo más que un simple afecto de amigos. Por desgracia, Hinata no lo admitía.

—Puedo dejarte solo si quieres, mi turno ha terminado.

—Te lo agradecería mucho. Dentro de una hora iré a casa, no te preocupes.

Shikamaru arqueó una ceja debido a las tres últimas palabras, rió después y negando con la cabeza, se despidió —Nos vemos mañana. Ah —susurró de pie bajo el marco de la puerta—, no olvides lavar tu capa. Se ve algo sucia.

Ahora fue Naruto el que sonrió sin despegar la vista del oscuro cielo —Claro.

Al estar solo en las cuatro paredes de la oficina su ánimo cayó abruptamente al suelo, la amplia sonrisa se borró en un santiamén y la imagen de sus pequeños retoños llegó de pronto a su mente. Los extrañaba. Aunque la relación que tenía con Boruto no era la más apropiada, la compañía y el llamado "papa" le alegraba por mínimos instantes su aburrida existencia. Y de Himawari… bueno, nada podía objetar en contra. Esa criaturita lo adoraba como si fuese un Dios. Ansiaba verlo llegar a casa y guiada por el enorme amor que le profesaba, corría a recibirlo en la entrada estirando los brazos y besando repetidas ocasiones sus morenas mejillas. Transmitía dulzura, ternura.

Otra de las personas en las que no conseguía defecto alguno era su esposa, Hinata. El desastre de matrimonio que sostenían ante la Aldea no fue más que un error suyo. Las consecuencias de tomar un decisión apresurada y por despecho, porque aunque le costara aceptarlo, esa fue la razón. Su frustración al ver a Sakura comprometida con su mejor amigo y hermano; Sasuke Uchiha, rompió en pedazos sus ilusiones de convencerla de formar una familia juntos. Porque el amor hacia ella continuaba ahí, en su pecho. Creciendo a grados incalculables y peligrosos. Desgarrándole el alma en cada segundo.

—Todo esto es mi culpa —reconoció al sentarse y sacar una botella de contenido transparente de una mediana gaveta—. Cometí la peor de mis equivocaciones, ahora me toca afrontar lo que venga.

La destapó con sus dedos, cogió un pocillo de vidrio abandonado en la esquina de la mesa y vertió un poco en su interior, llevándoselo a los labios luego —Que raro, dattebayo. Tantas veces que juzgué a la vieja por emborracharse y veme a mi… imitándola.

El motivo de su enojo no era el hecho de ingerir sake sino hallar en ese líquido el refugio de sus penas. Él, un hombre recto en sus pasos y cuidadoso en lo que hacía, buscando alivio en una botella. Si Tsunade lo viera o cualquiera de sus amigos lo tildaría de loco, pensó. No era adicto, solo consumía lo necesario para caer en un profundo sueño y prepararse mentalmente en el día a día.

—Me olvidaré del mundo durante varias horas.

…

—Recogeré a Sarada temprano, mama.

La conversación telefónica entre Sakura y su madre se alargó más de lo previsto. El tema de su pequeña hija abarcaba todos los minutos que llevaban en línea, contando anécdotas de mujeres y problemas rutinarios. Los consejos que le daba Mebuki parecían no acabar.

—¿A dónde te diriges ahora?

La fémina rió —A visitar a un viejo amigo.

—¿Puedo saber quién es?

—Es Naruto, mama. Han pasado meses que no lo veo. Debo colgar, estoy por entrar a su despacho.

De inmediato Haruno presionó la tecla de finalizar, giró el picaporte y miró feliz el lugar. Encontrando una escena bastante extraña y desagradable. El Séptimo dormía con la cabeza y brazos recostados sobre el escritorio, acompañado de una botella completamente vacía. Sin dudarlo avanzó unos pasos después de cerrar la puerta, cogió el objeto oliendo el inconfundible aroma a alcohol y observó decepcionada la figura de su amigo. Las circunstancias indicaron lo obvio.

—Baka ¿me oyes? —habló despacio zarandeándolo suave, sin intenciones de asustarlo—. Despierta.

El rubio se removió un poco y siguió dormido, sus oídos no prestaron atención al llamado que varias veces empleaba su amiga. Sakura volvió a sacudirlo esperando que reaccionara, pero fue inútil. Nada servía. Ella se acuclillo lo suficiente para contemplar el masculino rostro y verificar que no le estuviera tomando el pelo.

—Hey, abre los ojos —Le apartó delgados flequillos que estorbaban su visión—. Debes ir con tu familia, no estar aquí… descansando en la soledad.

—Sakura-chan… —Lo oyó pronunciar en un tierno suspiro—. Quédate conmigo, por favor.

A la medico el corazón le bombeó sangre de prisa. Sus verdes orbes se expandieron en gesto de sorpresa y los labios quedaron a pocos milímetros de división. La delicada caricia rodó hasta situarse en la abigotada mejilla del rubio, mientras que el alma sacudió sus pensamientos como si fuese licuadora. No entendía porque Naruto la nombraba en sueños de esa manera tan cariñosa y suplicante. En el fondo quiso achacárselo a los años de equipo pero lo dicho por él veinte segundos más tarde la dejó impactada.

—Te amo, Sakura-chan. No te cases —balbuceó.

Sakura se apartó como si el Séptimo fuese plaga y cubrió su boca con las manos, aterrada, tuvo que ahogar un grito de exasperación y mantener su ritmo de respiración estable, a pesar de que las ganas de salir corriendo incrementaran. No supo que hacer o decir. Por un lado existía la posibilidad de que se tratara de un sueño más del Hokage, pero por otro…

—Está delirando por la bebida —dijo para sí misma—. Sí, eso es.

Naruto permanecía en un estado de relajación poco usual que no le permitía tener conciencia de sus actos, haber ingerido todo el sake lo atontó hasta el límite de lo soportable. Sus parpados cerrados, la tardía inhalación de oxígeno y la manera tan extraña de murmurar delataban su proceso de ensoñación. Sin embargo, sus palabras no eran mentira. La pelirrosada lo miró unos breves instantes y tras confirmar su sospecha, lo jaló de la capa.

—No es gracioso, baka. Es tardísimo… debemos irnos. Vine a charlar contigo y como te encuentro… borracho.

La paciencia disminuía.

—De verdad estas enojándome. ¡Levántate, ya!

Su voz fue demasiado elevada, esperó varios segundos y sonrió al ver como el rubio se reincorporaba en el sillón algo tranquilo. Borrando la expresión al darse cuenta que de nuevo, volvió a dormirse. Ni siquiera se molestó en observarla.

—No me queda otra opción que llevarte así.

Avanzó con cautela, flexionó un poco las piernas y pasó el brazo del rubio por su hombro, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie. Tuvo que usar su majestuosa fuerza para no caer junto con él. Ubicó su mano por el área de la costilla masculina al conseguir estabilizar un correcto equilibrio, arrastrando sus pies a la puerta principal cuando sin percatarse Naruto la abrazó por el cuello, recargando todo el peso sobre ella.

—Sakura-chan…

—Era falso ¿no? Si sabias que estaba aquí.

El ronquido que salió de la boca del muchacho le bastó para comprender su error. Él seguía igual.

—¿Qué comes, eh? Podría jurar que tienes piedras en lugar de sangre. Es imposible llegar a casa contigo a cuestas —musitó divertida—. Realiza la técnica de teletransportación, anda.

"¿Por qué le hablo si no me oye?" vociferó su inner.

La postura reclinada del rubio imposibilitaba los pasos de Sakura camino a la salida, sin contar el gigantesco peso de su cuerpo que caía encima de los níveos hombros femeninos. Debía hallar una solución a ese enrollo.

—Por favor —suspiró exhausta—, no quiero dejarte solo. El remordimiento de conciencia no cesaría de punzarme la cabeza.

Naruto se despabiló por treinta segundos, entreabrió los orbes y sujetando firme la figura de su ex compañera hizo el Hirashi no Jutsu. Al momento que Sakura notó las paredes de su angosto departamento él había caído rendido a su trance inicial. Agradeció enorme el amable gesto.

—Recuéstate aquí —Lo condujo al sofá de la sala, colocó tres cojines forrados con dibujos de Santa Claus debajo de la rubia cabellera—, Te prepararé algo caliente— y se esfumó en dirección a la cocina. Antes de ir a verlo había guardado en la alacena un tazón de ramen instantáneo –alimento favorito de Sarada- y pensaba servírselo a su viejo amigo, cuando recordó que esa misma tarde su niña lo acabó de un solo cucharon. Necesitaba comprar más al día siguiente. Husmeó los estantes de madera refinada en busca de cualquier aperitivo comestible pero no consiguió nada, parecía que el universo se confabuló en su contra por los sucesos acontecidos en el transcurso de la semana. La visita de Sasuke a la Aldea fue suspendida, su hija tenía que cumplir una misión que duraba tres semanas y Naruto, sumergido en los problemas que abarcaba la separación de Hinata. De seguro alguien le echó brujería, resonó la idea en su mente. Prosiguió en la rápida indagación hasta que halló un paquete de pasta, solo debía hervirla y listo. Agregándole ingredientes después, claro.

Negó en un lento cabeceo por sus divagaciones, cogió un recipiente hondo y de aluminio insertándolo en el espacio del lavaplatos, enjuagó el interior y lo posicionó al lado de la hornilla encendida. En seguida sus manos terminaron mojadas y dándose la vuelta planeó secarlas con una toalla, notando la presencia de un callado Naruto a su espalda.

—¡Cielos! —exclamó sobresaltada al mirarlo de frente—. Casi me da un infarto por tu culpa, baka.

El joven de hebras color amarillo quedó estático en su sitio, cerca de ella y sin emitir letra alguna, permaneció en una pose cabizbaja que le ocultaba la visión y parte de la nariz. Luciendo el torso desnudo.

—¿La capa y camisa? ¿Dónde las dejaste?

El incómodo silencio empezó a extrañarle.

—¿No deseas hablarme?

Haruno enarcó las cejas en mueca de preocupación. Algo malo sucedía con él y lo peor es que no sabía qué. Posiblemente era debido a los rumores del divorcio arreglado entre la Heredera Hyuuga o quizás la idea de que acabara alejado de Boruto e Himawari. Nunca se lo dijo pero lo entendía. Para ella sería devastador apartarse de su pequeña fémina, Sarada. Contempló los alrededores antes de descubrir un pañuelo colgado en un alambre de colocar adornos navideños, sonrió aliviada y dio paso al frente siendo detenida por el antebrazo masculino que se recargaba en el tablero de picar verduras. Justo a su costado. El comportamiento del rubio resultaba impredecible.

—Está bien si no quieres explicarme nada —dijo sumisa—. Somos amigos y…

—Basta —sonó iracundo el joven elevando la cara, Sakura vio en sus ojos una cristalina capa de llanto y él continuó—. No me gusta oír eso.

—¿Qué?

—El término amigos.

—¿Acaso no me consideras…

—Para mí eres mucho más, Sakura-chan.

La médico no supo descifrar la declaración oculta en su frase puesto que suavizó el ceño y curvó la boca en una amplia sonrisa. Despistada. El jinchuriki cerró sus parpados dejando fugarse a unas cuantas lagrimas que ella no alcanzó a enumerar. El dolor almacenado en su pecho destruía la escasa felicidad de saberla feliz, y hermosa. Durante años rogó ser quien estuviera ahí, amándola, añorando en silencio que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Mientras el desahogo por el sufrir de su vida iniciaba, a la kunoichi una emoción negativa la impregnó.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

El ahogado sollozo masculino rompió con fuerza la barrera que le impedía acurrucarlo como si fuese un bebe. Envolvió el cuello y se arrimó a él, afectuosa. Consolándolo. El rubio de inmediato la apretó.

—Imagino lo que ha de sentirse vivir tu situación, Naruto. Pero es necesario salir adelante.

—Desconoces la razón de mi sufrimiento.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y entonces?

El ninja estrecho en exceso la unión de sus cuerpos —¿Qué sientes por mí, Sakura-chan?

La pregunta desconcertó a la fémina —¿A qué viene…

—Sé que me oíste en la oficina —interrumpió más calmado—. No trates de negarlo.

Una ola de sensaciones atacó la determinación de la médico, entre esas, el miedo. La angustia de investigar lo que su corazón palpitaba, y revuelve lo que resta de serenidad. Aflojo el agarre ejercido en el moreno cuello retrocediendo un poco hasta chocar con el borde del mesón. Sus manos resbalaron inconscientemente hacia el abdomen del joven.

—¿Lo dijiste a propósito?

—Claro que no.

Ella rió avergonzada —Ven, es hora de que te acuestes.

Naruto obstruyó el escape al apoyar su otro brazo en la superficie de mármol, encerrándola —Gracias, pero no. Primero responde mi duda.

Sakura tramitó saliva por la garganta. Sus temores se estaban materializando frente a sus ojos. La interrogante que durante años rechazó contestar la confundía en sobremanera. Él no dejaba las cosas muy fáciles. La tostada piel del rubio ardió bajo sus abiertas palmas.

—Tu temperatura…

—Estoy más lúcido que nunca —aseguró clavándole sus celestes esferas, la chica también lo miró—. No me evadas, por favor.

—Creo que llaman a la puerta —mintió en una absurda opción de huir.

Esas falsedades no funcionaban con él.

—Espera —La detuvo otra vez—. Necesito saber algo.

Ella resopló aturdida —Dime.

—En el País del Hierro confesaste amor por mí y yo no te creí.

—Lo hice con la intención de protegerte.

—Lo sé. Pero hay expresiones que me mostraron… sentimientos.

—Explícate porque no entiendo —gruñó a la defensiva. Fingiendo inocencia.

El rubio lamió sus propios labios antes de hablar —Una parte dentro de mi sabía que no eran ciertas tus palabras, y otra, que albergabas mucho más que un cariño hacia mí. Tus pómulos sonrojados, el brillo en tu mirada, los nervios que te dominaron…

—Estas equivocado, Naruto.

—Sabes que no —contradijo acorralándola.

La brisa entró por las ventanas llevándose la tranquilidad, trayendo consigo un mutismo que sin demora acabó instalado entre los dos ninjas, quienes intercambiando intensas miradas decidieron guardar sus riesgosas frases antes de que fueran imparables. Naruto conservó la posición y Sakura se extravió en la profundidad de sus ojos. Ambos corazones latieron al ritmo de un solo. Miles de pensamientos flotaron en la mente de la fémina y ninguno fue expresado, le aterraba el hecho de que su alma revelara el fuego que la asediaba. Se obligó a si misma a callar, perdiendo la batalla.

—Lo mejor es que te vayas —sugirió contra su voluntad—. Estar aquí no es...

—¿Correcto? —completó por ella—. ¿Y que es correcto para ti Sakura-chan?

—N-no lo sé.

Otro silencio mayor al anterior le siguió. Corrieron con suerte de que Sarada no estuviera allí y que la misión del Uchiha se extendiera porque de lo contrario no podrían justificar la cercanía de sus rostros y los mensajes prohibidos que enviaban a través de sus redondos orbes. Pese a no emitir letras o silabas ya habían dicho todo con el simple acto de sostener la visual conexión. Naruto fue quien optó por romper el tenso ambiente.

—Espere un largo tiempo para este momento.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Declararte lo que siento desde los doce años. Algo que creció dentro de mí —Cogió la mano femenina posándola sobre su desnudo pecho—; un amor que nació en el primer segundo que te vi y aún vive.

A Sakura un escalofrío la recorrió a consecuencia del contacto erizándole los vellos del antebrazo. El patrón que normalmente usaba para respirar se alteró de golpe, dándose cuenta que debía eliminar el toque o su cuerpo terminaría derretido. Hecho puré en brazos de su ex compañero. Más el repentino roce de una suave palma en su mejilla, la hechizó. Naruto mimaba el rostro femenino como si de un pétalo de rosa se tratara. Cuidadoso y delicado, observándola penetrante a los ojos.

—Vete ya —susurró de nuevo—, por favor.

—¿Si hubiera creído en ti que habrías dicho?

—No vale la pena hablar del pasado.

—En mi caso sí, Sakura-chan. Porque no deseo morir con esa pregunta consumiendo mi cerebro.

La joven retiró la mano ajena de su pómulo y arrugó el ceño —Dije que no —refunfuñó, empujando al muchacho—. Tengo quehaceres pendientes, permiso.

El rubio la sujetó de la cintura pegándola a su torso —No te irás de aquí sin responderme.

En el aire se podía palpar el mudo enfrentamiento de voluntades y carácter. Naruto estaba exponiéndose a recibir la gran paliza de su vida, pero quedar con la duda era un tema que no resistía. Sudo frió cuando la pelirrosa alzó la muñeca en forma de puño y miró de extraña manera, parecía una asesina en serie. Su personalidad salvaje y ruda apareció en el mejor momento, deteniendo el impacto antes de que le rozara la epidermis. Sakura enfureció.

—Eres un idiota, ¡suéltame!

—Insúltame, patalea o grita —advirtió serio—. Pero nadie te rescatará. Soy el Hokage y las personas me deben respeto.

—¡Me importa un cacahuate! —Se sacudió como loca—. ¡Libérame ya!

—Estate quieta, ¡demonios, Sakura-chan! —Acobijó la atractiva silueta en sus brazos, entrelazando sus manos a la espalda—. Eso duele.

—¡Estas ebrio! No eres consciente de lo que haces, Naruto.

—Detente —ordenó al verla agitarse con más fuerza—. Acabarás hiriéndonos a ambos.

Haruno ignoró el comentario y siguió apartándolo a modo brusco y carente de cariño. No le gustaba que alguien la retara así, tan descaradamente. Y el que se tratara de Naruto lo empeoraba mucho más. Quiso zafarse pero no logró. El idiota tiene firmeza en los músculos, pensó. Una vena en su frente sobresalió y aumentando la cantidad de puñetazos hacia su amigo, gritó enojada.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Auxilio!

—Silencio —Le tapó la boca con su palma derecha—. Despertarás a los vecinos, dattebayo.

—¡Mejor! —articuló como le fue posible, observándolo—. Así sabrán la clase de imbécil que es el Hokage.

El rubio apretó bastante el agarre.

—Shh.

La ira de la jovencita ascendió a desniveles altísimos. ¿Quién era él para callarla? Su insolencia la pagaría muy caro al tener las muñecas disponibles. El temperamento de la médico reventó arrastrando su buena fe con ella. Desechó la idea de intentar mediante diálogos comprensivos hacerlo comprender, nada lo salvaría de los hematomas que le adornarían el altanero rostro. Porque la línea curvilínea de los masculinos labios era esa; una sonrisa altanera. Llena de ego y prepotencia.

Sakura mordió dos dedos del rubio aventándolo a veinte centímetros por la energía que descargó en el empuje, mientras él se reponía del impacto contra el muro de la cocina y ella buscaba el método más veloz de escapar, un relámpago tronó en el grisáceo cielo avisando del pronto aguacero. El helado viento meció las blancas cortinas colgadas en el tubo metálico, derribó un envase de plástico situado en una mesita auxiliar y el sonido de la puerta abrirse resonó en las cuatro paredes de la vivienda. La fémina se había fugado antes de que el rubio pudiera mirarla correr. Su alma rogó alcanzarla y así lo hizo, mojándose por las pesadas gotas de lluvia que caían fuera y creaban charcos en las calles. Achicó los orbes vislumbrando una figura desvanecerse en el borroso paisaje, de inmediato supo que era ella y sin demora apresuró los pasos atrapándola del codo.

—¡¿Qué diablos quieres?! —cuestionó al girar hacia él. Sus ojos estaban rojos de las lágrimas retenidas.

—La verdad —suspiró acercándose—. Solo eso.

—Basta.

—¡No es justo que me tortures de esta forma! ¡Dije que te amo y tú no puedes contestar lo que sientes! ¡Soy yo el que está cansado de todo esto! Cumplí mi promesa de traer a Sasuke-teme, y lo único que hiciste fue olvidarte de mí. ¡Del tiempo que estuvimos juntos, apoyándonos el uno al otro!

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta? —Lo observó, frustrada.

—Que volviste a ser la niña de doce años que moría por una mirada suya. Me hierve la sangre recordar como tus pómulos se sonrojaron al mínimo toque de sus yemas con tu frente. Esa zona que tanto amo y deseo besar.

Sakura tomó las últimas palabras en tono de advertencia. Los orbes del chico rubio se tornaron transparentes como el agua del océano. Un frágil ruido aturdió los oídos femeninos alertándola de que algo se había roto, y era en su interior. Lastimarlo la afectaba a ella también, aunque no lo quisiera, ocurría. Ellos debido a la ardua búsqueda y misión de regresar al menor de los Uchiha a la Aldea de la Hoja forjaron una amistad inmune a daños exteriores, no a sí mismos.

—Estás loco.

—¡Sí, si lo estoy! Pero por ti. Porque me desespera no saber lo que piensas.

Naruto desordenó sus dorados cabellos con las manos sintiendo una tensión terrible, agobiante, contemplo la húmeda ropa de su amiga que se adhería a la hermosa silueta. Añoró ser la tela que cubriera aquella piel. Ella experimentó arrepentimiento al notar el sufrir en el que él hundía su espíritu luchador, jamás imaginó causarle semejante cicatriz, tanto dolor.

—¿Me amas? —agregó rato después. Cuando la llovizna empapó sus cabezas.

—Yo…

—Sinceridad, por favor.

La pelirrosada liberó su brazo de la prisión de los dedos masculinos, desvió la vista al suelo y mordió su labio inferior, claramente confundida. Innumerables de ocasiones se hizo la pregunta en la oscuridad de su recámara matrimonial no hallando nada, salvo una serie de emociones que no supo definir y en este momento tenía que aclarar. ¿Cariño? No. Lo que el ninja despertaba en ella era demasiado para calificarlo en ese término. ¿Afecto de hermanos? Tampoco. No existía aquel sentimiento cuando deseabas a un hombre como Sakura lo hizo con él. ¿Amor, tal vez?

"Tengo un compromiso que respetar. Es imposible que…"

—No.

El Séptimo afirmó en un leve cabeceo tras ocultar sus pasionales técnicas de forzarla a confesar. Una simple negativa no lo convencería. Necesitaba pruebas tangibles, físicas, de que en verdad se estaba equivocando. La fémina no captó sus intenciones hasta que él la abrazó de improviso, estrechándola en un apego que casi corta la respiración.

—Perdóname.

—¿Por qué? —interrogó agrandando los orbes. En el fondo intuía lo que iba a suceder.

—Por esto —Selló la rosada piel en una cárcel de suavidad y húmeda carne sabor a cítrico, combinándolo con el recién descubierto aliento a fresas que revolvía su cordura. Un brazo la atajó desde la espalda y otro terminó en la colorada mejilla, rodando instantes más tarde a la mojada nuca femenina donde se dedicó a enrollar los mechones entre sus delgados y morenos dedos. Ejerciendo presión de a poco para profundizar lo que comenzaba a transformarse en un roce lujurioso, prohibido. La boca de la médico accedió a la entrada de la blanda lengua del rubio que recorría su interior hasta arrancarle el último gemido ahogado. Las partículas de calor se multiplicaron conforme sus caricias así lo impusieran. Sakura aferró las extremidades superiores al tibio cuello de su ahora amante, quien en virtud de saberse correspondido delineó sus labios y cavó a lo profundo de su cavidad conduciendo la escena a asunto mayores. El constante y repetitivo sube-baja de las manos masculinas deslizándose por la curva de su cintura la llenó de un fuego que derritió la razón. Ni siquiera el anillo que le dio Sasuke pudo detenerla. La extraña sensación de las venas y sangre evaporarse en el acelerado viaje a su vientre no contuvo el instinto de crear una especie de frenesí. Uniendo al límite sus cuerpos guiados por la pasión renacida y que quemaba sus sentidos. Una explosión estalló en millones de lucecitas al succionar el área inferior del hiperactivo ninja, y perder el dominio de su voluntad.

El control de la situación no dependió de ellos, sino de sus emociones.

Naruto imaginó todo tipo de golpes, moretones o movimiento defensivo de su parte, no que le correspondiera de esa manera tan apasionada y con aires de necesidad. Casi comiéndoselo. A consecuencia del aguacero que los seguía bañando la prenda superior de la fémina acabó por desquiciarlo, el ángulo del abrazo le permitía sentir los pezones presionados contra su pecho y delirar en calenturientas alucinaciones. Fallecería ahí mismo, dijo en su interior. La vida se le estaba esfumando en ese beso pero no quería detenerlo. Lo alargaría hasta que sus pulmones pararan de trabajar.

La mujer melena rosada desplazó las manos sutilmente a los músculos de su conquistador en un fallido intento por alejarlo, logrando que éste se inclinara más hacia su cuerpo y tuviera la oportunidad de ladear la cabeza, lento, subiendo a grados incalculables la intensidad de la batalla lingüística. Cuando de pronto la cara del azabache se coló en su memoria.

—No.

Sakura aprovechó el desprendimiento momentáneo del ósculo para hacerlo razonar, más el rubio consciente de lo que eso implicaría, volvió a devorar su boca.

—¡No! —repitió algo exaltada y empujándolo. Palpó su hinchada piel y luego lo miró—. ¡¿Qué hicimos?! ¡Estoy casada, Naruto!

—Lo sé.

—¿Solo eso tienes que decir? —Ella deseó matarlo por la tranquilidad con que admitía el error—. ¡¿No te das cuenta que acabo de serle infiel a Sasuke-kun?! ¡Y contigo, su mejor amigo!

—Hay circunstancias que no podemos manejar, Sakura-chan. El amor que…

—¿Amor? —mencionó incrédula tras fruncir el ceño—. ¿Es ese sentimiento justificación de lo que sucedió hace unos segundos?

—Para mí sí, porque allí comprendí cosas que tú no quisiste decirme.

—Cállate.

El chico ojos azules tomó la suave mano entre las suyas, llevándola a su corazón —No miento. Es imposible que mis latidos por ti sean falsos. ¿Sientes? —Ella asintió sin aflojar la arruga de la frente—. Esto es lo que tú me inspiras. Ninguna otra mujer consigue lo que tú sí.

Haruno anheló en algún rincón de su alma besarlo de nuevo, exclamar a los cuatro vientos que sus ritmos cardiacos sonaban al unísono y moría de amor por él. Pero el persistente retrato de su conyugue, el menor de los Uchiha, atravesaba con sigilo su mente al punto de negar en su interior la verdad. Que deseaba al rubio como a su propia vida.

—Fue suficiente —entonó su quebrada voz al borde del llanto—. Olvídate de mí, de lo que conversamos. Yo haré lo mismo.

Naruto vivió un infierno en el minuto que la oyó. Renunciar a lo que ambos sabían que existiría hasta la muerte era inaudito, estúpido. Sus pensamientos flotaron sin destino en el fondo de su ser. No. Claro que no la iba a dejar irse así, de esa forma tan cobarde y carente de la usual determinación que siempre lució. La fémina que trotaba en camino a la casa ubicada a varios metros de distancia no parecía notar el trance inmóvil en que su amigo rubio entró. Él estaba quieto bajo los rayos y tenebrosos truenos del negro cielo soportando las frías gotas golpearle la epidermis.

…

Los presurosos pasos resonaron en los muros que sostenían el decorado techo de la sala haciendo temblar a la chica que oculta en la habitación principal, rogó en silencio que recogiera las prendas tiradas en el suelo del pasillo y se fuera. Tenerlo más tiempo allí acarreaba discusiones y peleas de opiniones que ella no creyó necesaria. El tremendo beso que se dieron en medio de la calle era prueba contundente para que comprendiera que a pesar de amarlo, no podían formar una familia juntos. Ambos juraron fidelidad a sus actuales parejas, y aunque ella ya había roto ese compromiso, la idea de cometer nuevamente el pecado asustaba su miserable conciencia.

El inconfundible tric-trac del picaporte siendo forzado le causó taquicardia a mil por hora.

—Sakura-chan ¡ábreme!

—¡No! —dijo sentada en el helado piso de madera—. Lárgate de aquí, Naruto.

—Sal de ahí. Deja ya de esconderte de mí, de lo sientes.

Ella cubrió sus oídos para no escucharlo —Basta.

—¡Me amas y no quieres aceptarlo!

—¡Porque no debo! —confesó con lágrimas derramándose por sus pómulos—. Entiéndelo de una buena vez… ¡Sasuke-kun es mi esposo!

—¡Y yo el hombre de tu vida! La persona que con solo tocarte hace estremecer tu cuerpo —Reclinó la frente sobre la superficie de la puerta, suspirando—. Él que daría todo por ti sin dudarlo. ¡Demonios, Sakura-chan! Te amo… grábalo bien en tu cabeza.

La medico destapó las orejas y acarició la barrera que se oponía entre los dos —Por favor no empeores las cosas.

—Ten piedad de mí —imploró el rubio antes de caer arrodillado—. Te lo ruego… Sakura-chan.

—Estas lastimándome. ¿Cómo puedes de buenas a primeras alborotar mi mundo y ponerlo patas arribas? Llevo años reprimiendo este prohibido sentimiento. El besarte hizo que saliera a flote y no logre dominarlo.

Sus sinceras palabras rebotaron en ecos en el cerebro del muchacho.

—El motivo es simple; me perteneces. Eres mía —presumió en un deje de tristeza y resignación—. Soy el dueño de ti, de todo lo que es tuyo. El teme lo sabe.

Sakura miró aterrada la puerta como si se tratara del Séptimo —¿Qué?

—La última vez que fue a mi oficina platicamos.

—¿De mí?

—Sí. Le aclaré algunos puntos que por tiempo no definimos.

—Explícame, Naruto.

—Dije lo que todos saben… me casé con Hinata creyendo que así te borraría de mi corazón. Dedique muchas horas al trabajo para sacarte de mi alma, pero fallé. Y ahora que decidí retomar el rumbo de mi vida… ya puedo expresar mis pensamientos.

—¿Y él… que te respondió?

—Que tú eras su mujer. Me aseguró que no tolerará un acercamiento hacia ti —bufó riendo—. Si supiera… si hubiera presenciado como te deshacías en mis brazos y besaste desesperada… estaríamos peleándonos.

—¿Ves? —preguntó recargándose por completo en la pared—. Imagina el daño que le haríamos a nuestros seres queridos si se enteran…

—Dilo —interfirió al no oír la culminación de la frase—. Por favor.

—Que te amo, Naruto.

—Repítelo.

—Te amo, te amo… te amo —declaró cerrando los ojos. Sintiendo en la nariz la fragancia varonil de su amante metiéndose por la rejilla de la gran puerta. Ambos tenían el rostro pegado al material pero de distinto lado. Ella dentro y él afuera. Lejos de cualquier intruso.

—¿Qué harás en relación a Hinata?

El ninja se sobresaltó debido a la incógnita recuperando su serenidad rato después —Solicité el divorcio.

—¿Firmará?

—Contestó que sí. Los dos estamos convencidos que nuestro matrimonio fracasó. Y aunque ella aún se niega a admitirlo, no hay vuelta atrás.

—¿Y tus hijos? —le recordó. Los niños eran más sensibles a esos temas de separación. En su cabeza recreó la escena de ellos insultando al Hokage por abandonar a la ojiperla y nunca perdonarlo. Sin embargo ésta se desvaneció de inmediato. En el caso de Himawari existía una excesiva adoración a su padre y Bolt… ignoraba los asuntos de parejas. La posibilidad de que lo odiaran era mínima.

—Estuvieron de acuerdo, ttebayo —susurró luego de lamerse los labios—. Ábreme, Sakura-chan.

—No es… seguro. Te conozco demasiado.

—Sabes que nada me detendrá teniéndote cerca.

—Debes irte —Sus orbes se llenaron de agua salada—. Hazlo ahora.

—Sé lo que crees. Y no, no olvidaré esto. Que haya bebido sake no significa que esté delirando. Sigo siendo tu Naruto, el idiota que recibe los golpes de esas lindas manos, el comedor de ramen del Ichiraku, el niño que amó tu frente desde pequeño. El hombre que siempre ha estado perdidamente enamorado de ti.

—Para —Le suplicó. La pasión con que suspiraba la embobó al grado de desear la inexistencia de la puerta. Quería abrazarlo, acurrucarse en el masculino pecho y dormir a su lado, pero cierta sortija dorada en el dedo anular no lo permitió. Guió sus manos a la rosada cabellera, resoplando. Nunca pensó que una sencilla visita al despacho del rubio terminaría así; hablando como dos adolescentes a través de las paredes y jurándose amor eterno.

—El que me vaya no cambia las cosas entre nosotros, Sakura-chan. Convivimos en la misma Aldea, es inevitable que nos crucemos en la calle… y frene el impulso de besar tu boca. En la soledad de los rincones apartados de la gente serán inservibles tus métodos de alejarme.

—¿Es una amenaza de acoso? —cuestionó un poco divertida. Naruto emitió una leve afirmación y ella se estremeció—. Entonces prepárate para mis puños.

—Los estaré esperando. Pero te advierto algo…

—¿Qué?

La voz del kitsune se escuchaba cada vez más lejos —Un golpe equivaldrá a diez besos apasionados.

Haruno enrojeció de la vergüenza, acercó la oreja a la pequeña abertura del marco y unas pisadas distanciándose confirmaron su intuición. Uzumaki había obedecido su orden. Se hallaba sola en la recamara a salvo de cualquier peligro mortal pero no del muchacho que acababa de salir. Él era en cierta forma… su riesgo moral. El responsable de que perdiera la batalla surgida en su interior. La constante lucha de voluntades y desvaríos pasionales. Encogió sus rodillas y las arropó con sus antebrazos en postura encorvada, enterró el rostro en el hueco de su pecho y lloró desconsolada. Su vida dio un giro de 180 grados al cometer un acto pecaminoso.

Y lo peor… era que no se arrepentía.

"Siempre existe un deseo insano e indebido que anhelamos llevar a cabo. Y el mío eres tú, Naruto"

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ FIN ]**

* * *

Hola chicos(as).

De nuevo trayéndoles Oneshot extensos para mantener viva la llama de la juventud… y del NaruSaku, por supuesto. Aunque desde mi punto de vista esto fue un SasuSakuNaru, las escenas se enfocaron en mi pareja favorita. La idea nació de la rabia que me dio el leer una opinión de un fan Naruhina ¬.¬ no lo busquen aquí porque no está. Eso lo vi en un fanfic SakuNaruHina (del cual ni recuerdo el nombre). Bueh, al final decidí ver el video de la confesión de Sakura y ¡Boom! Que se me ocurrió hacerlo. Disfruté mucho esto, de veras.

Descubrimos a una Sakura confundida escondiendo los sentimientos que mi sexy hombre rubio le despertaba, él la besó (jodida suertuda) obligándola a revelarse y surgió todo ese lío. Había pensado en dividirlo en dos episodios pero... nah. Me dije "No, no seas tacaña. Esas lindas personas merecen una lectura larga y se las vamos a dar. Carajo" Y siendo sincera, no me arrepiento. Ojala y los haya cautivado como a mí. Desde aquí les mando abrazos y besitos de amistad.

Se despide, Dayani.

¡Nos vemos en la siguiente historia!


End file.
